codexgalaxiafandomcom-20200214-history
Battle Frame
Battle frames are human operated, robotic weapons platforms. In Universe Battle frames have been in use for very close to a century at the begining of the 2300's. They were based on 'Task Frames' Space pods built for zero-gee constuction work, which in turn were based on construction and weapons tech developed durring the third and fourth world wars. Basic Design of the Modern Battle Frame Most frames conform to the same basic idea, a Human shape is most common though some frames like the OBX-47 Gargarin do not conform to this rule. Almost all frames in production today are modular allowing parts from another frame to easily be attached. This allows for quick and easy repair and alterations for mission profiles. Battle Frame Generations Generation 1: Modified Task Frames The First Generation Battle frames stuck to the time old concept of using a non weaponizes system and putting guns on it. They were literally construction and mining frames referbished to handle weapons. Generation 2: Fixed Body Frames Gen-2s Were built strictly with war in mind, this was the generation in which the "Classes" Were born based on size and weight. Generation 3: Modular Frames Generation 3 saw thwe conversion over to the Modular design system. This allows easy customization and repair of lost limbs. Future Generations Generation 3.5: Improving basic systems A few 3rd generation frames have been expertly upgraded by the pilots and corporations using them to such and extent they have capabilities abovve the 3rd generation but do not stand out as a geneation alone yet. Examples of this are Dreacon's BFEX-1985AZ1 "Ex" And Ben's Drake-Master. Battle Frame Classifications All current generation Battle Frames conform to one of four Architypes. Scout -50-59 ft. tall -18,000-22,000 lbs. (based on height) -12,000-16,000 lbs. maximum carry (based on weight) -pod located upper chest (approximately collarbone -Standard Cloaking Device for all scouts (limited time) -Very light armor (up to light armor) -cannot hold missile pods -cannot mount any weapon other than blades and 1 sniper rifle and small arms nothing bigger than assault rifle -cannot have chest cannon -better sensors -comes with 2nd lvl targeting system -3 Profiles –standing, crouched, prone -No Jump jets (can equip) -Dashing - Can only use blades/double speed/double attack speed/25% chance to avoid all attacks -Can stand on buildings -No tracks or tires -hand and forearm Hard Points (mounts) -1 small back hard point (back pack mount) Shock -60-69 ft. tall -26,000-30,000 lbs. (based on height) -18,000-22,000 lbs. maximum carry (based on weight) -pod located lower chest (approximately stream) -Comes with phase drive (limited use limited range teleport) -light armor (down to very light armor up to med armor) -can hold 2 small missile pods -can mount up to light cannons -cannot have chest cannon(s) -higher crit. rating -comes with 2nd lv targeting system -2 Profiles – Standing, Crouched -Jump Jets -Dashing - Can only use blades/double speed/double attack speed/25% chance to avoid all attacks -Can stand on buildings -No tracks or tires -Hand forearm and Shoulder Hard points (mounts) -1 small back hard point (back pack mount) Assault -70-79 ft. tall -44,000-48,000 lbs. -30,000-34,000 lbs. max carry -pod located lower torso (approximately lower rib cage) -Super conducting Cooling vents - No heat produced by any weapon for 2 minutes - Medium armor (can go up to heavy armor down to light armor) -can hold 4 missile pods -can mount up to med cannons -Can have 1 chest cannon -comes with 1st lv targeting system -2 Profiles - Standing/Crouched -Can use belt-fed weapons -Jump Jets -can use spades (stability enhancer for heavy weapons) -cannot stand on buildings -hand, forearm, shoulder, and thigh hard points - 2 upper, 1 small (backpack mount) back mounts Heavy -80-89 ft. tall -66,000-70,000 lbs. -44,000-50,000 lbs. max carry -pod located lower torso (approximately stomach) -Weasle package - increase accuracy for all weapons, all weapons auto target and fire except primary which stays in player control - Heavy armor (can go up to Very heavy armor down to medium armor) -Only treads and legs -No jump-jets -Only Standing Profile -Increased Accuracy -can use very heavy weapons -can hold 6 missile pods -can move and fire missile pods -no side arm’s -lots of heat sinks -Can use belt-fed weapons -can use spades (stability enhancer for heavy weapons) -hand, forearm, shoulder, thigh, and shin hard points -2 upper, 2 lower, 1 small back mounts Dev Notes The Concept design work for Battle frames is still very much open to anyone with alick of ability to thow up some Tech-JArgon and mech design knowhow. Category:History Category:Technology